


TGIF (Thank God It's Fuckday)

by MenagerieOfDarkness



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animalistic, Body Horror, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Genital Torture, Gratuitous Smut, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mild Gore, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Robot Sex, Robots, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness
Summary: At the end of a long week, Foxy seeks to comfort the most vulnerable and damaged of the animatronics. But, will his attempts to comfort her only lead to more pain and pleasure for the two of them?
Relationships: Foxy/The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	TGIF (Thank God It's Fuckday)

The sun set over Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, the silent chime of the front doors locking signifying the end of a brutal day flooded with sticky children and the smell of burnt pizza crusts and spilled soda. Soon after, the maintenance workers left, having marginally cleaned the layers of grime and grease that seemed to cling to every surface of the establishment, leaving only the night guard at his post, and the various animatronics that littered the restaurant, colorful and in various states of disarray. 

Friday’s were always the worst: too many birthday parties and children coated in neon frosting shearing blue streaks across the walls, over the faces of the animatronics, that same jingle played over the speaker systems until one couldn’t help but wonder why anyone would want to work at Freddy Fazbear’s, to risk their sanity in a place like that. It was no wonder then why the place had such a large turnover rate. Well, that and the possessed animatronics.

Foxy groaned as he woke up, much like he did every evening, glassy eyes flickering with life. The red fox didn’t know what happened to him or the others in the morning, just that their mechanical processors kicked in and their mind went blank. Foxy thought it was a blessing; none of them would have to bear witness to the horrors of having to work in a kid’s pizza place. But, Foxy knew that he was one of the lucky ones. After the restaurant had been reopened and restocked with shiny, new animatronics, Foxy had been relocated to a storage closet in the back, his large, silver hook hand deemed too terrifying for small children to see. Well, that and the foot-long furry cock that swung between his legs. Foxy wasn’t sure why he was designed to have such an impressive penis, much larger than Freddy and Bonnie’s to their chagrin, but any phallic members, even one made of metal and attached to an animal, was too inappropriate for the eyes of children. 

Not that Foxy minded being trapped in the closet. He avoided the watchful eyes of parents who ogled at his hokey pirate design and throbbing cock, flaccid and gelatinous, while he was still in service. And, no kid would pull on it wondering how the fox had two tails. It was a win-win situation, Foxy decided, but he always had to witness the carnage that befell his fellow animatronics. He hated the sight of their synthetic fur in disarray, and, while the new models were made of mainly cold, unfeeling plastic, they still emerged scuffed and stained with fingerprints, swearing the birth of the little mongrels. But, Mangle was always the worst to see.

It wasn’t just that Mangle was a fox like him or that she had the biggest tits he had ever seen, hard and shiny with perfect cherry-like nipples the same color as her rosy lips, but that she was always dismembered after each day of play. Whenever he saw her body being dragged into the back room to be stitched back together, Foxy couldn’t help but gasp as he saw her limbs torn from her metal body, head partially detached, her endoskeleton fraying and sparking as the teenage workers desperately glued and taped parts together. With every day that passed, Mangle lost more and more of her original beauty, chunks of white and pastel pink plastic missing from her abdomen, wires dangling from her neck and arms. Occasionally, Foxy heard the workers talk about throwing Mangle out and ordering another animatronic, but they never did. Something about costs being too high.

Normally, Foxy would leave her by herself at night. He always had a soft spot for Mangle, not because of her massive bazongas but because of something twice as big: her heart. Mangle never wanted the other animatronics to see her all torn apart and, well, mangled. But, that night, Foxy heard quiet sobs coming from the next room over, the repair room, where Mangle spent most of her nights. He could tell she was covering her mouth to try to muffle the sounds. It soon grew too depressing to bear, and the fox stood up, elephantine schlong swinging between his legs like a pendulum of cock.

“Hey, Mangle?” Foxy knocked on the door, giving the busty animatronic some time to compose herself before entering. When he did walk into the back room, he wasn’t sure what to expect. He had seen Mangle in such different states of disrepair — with the toddler play areas, anything was possible — so it shouldn’t be that bad. But, Foxy couldn’t help but let out a small gasp as he saw what remained of Mangle.

The animatronic’s jaw was partially ripped off, forcing her mouth open too wide to be natural. Blue frosting was splattered across her cheeks, her heaving tits like a hurricane swirling around her nipples, category DD, Foxy decided. Even looking at her disgruntled form, the fox felt motor oil begin to flood into his cock, further engorging his fuzzy sausage until it hung closer to his knees. Foxy wasn’t sure what to make of it; sure, he had stroked his metallic dick every once in a while out of boredom, but now, looking at Mangle’s sweet and creamy, plastic body, Foxy felt his mind begin to fizzle out like her boobs were slowly filling his head, crushing his brain with their girth.

“Oh, Foxy.” Even with half of her jaw gone, Mangle could still speak. Yellow, oily tears spilled down her plastic cheeks, cascading down her body like a sexy river of piss.

“It was horrible.” Mangle rushed over and buried her face in Foxy’s scarlet fur, not minding that his red rocket was drilling into her hard yet still luscious thighs like a himbo trying to build a deck to assert his masculinity and failing, yet still being the sexy dilf he was born to be. If anything, she melted into Foxy’s body, and the fox awkwardly placed his non-hooked hand around her, trying to gently usher her away from his throbbing erection like a noble sheepherder trying to stop his flock from leaping off of a cliff and landing in a ravine of dick, an abyss of untapped lust ready to fuck everything in sight. Yes, the frosting on Mangle’s knockers looked good enough to lick off right then and there, but he wouldn’t force himself on his friend like that.

“The children, they kept pulling me to pieces. I didn’t even realize what had happened until I woke up, and… and…” She broke down further, more tears staining Foxy’s fur coat, and she pressed herself closer still until he could feel all of her plastic, pastel curves smooshed against his skin. For a moment, Foxy was grateful his fur was synthetic, and thus machine washable. Forget the blue frosting and oily tears that began to mat his fur down, the rapid influx of motor oil was beginning to leak from his cock, a few drips of the substance wetting the fluffy material around his one-eyed tomato monster.

“Look at me, I’m hideous!” Mangle gestured to the frayed wires escaping from her arms, the backs of her artificial knees, a few sparks coming from between her thighs. But, to Foxy, she looked like a beautiful Picasso painting, but no artist could capture how stunning she looked in the soft light of the back room, how warm she felt in his arms, her internal processors heating up from the stress of being put back together.

“No, you’re still a knockout.” Foxy used his hook to gently tilt her head upwards, their eyes meeting for the first time. He noticed something in how she looked at home, something that went beyond gratitude or platonic admiration. That, and she began kneeing all of his cock, shivering as the member flopped against her like a fish on dry land, desperate to survive, to find something wet to dive into.

“Mangle, you…” Foxy felt something sweet and hard touch his lips, Mangle’s frosting covered tongue, creamy and metallic, gliding over his fangs like she wanted to memorize each and every one of their shapes. It was over in an instant, but Mangle looked like she wanted more, like she wanted Foxy to take the lead.

“What do you want me to do?” He shuffled around nervously. Sure, he had thought about this fateful day, but it was normally joking with Freddy and Bonnie about how it would never happen, how none of them would get their dicks wet in their whole, pathetic existence. Back then, he would laugh about how he would corner Mangle and whisper to her all of the nasty things sex-deprived moms would tell him when they saw just how well-endowed he was. Sure, she didn’t have a middle leg, but it might have some effect. But now, with Mangle kissing him and begging him for more, gently sucking the frosting off of her finger, he had no idea what to do.

“Anything you want, captain.” She winked as she knelt down, gently caressing his rocky horror with all of the benignity as one would a frail baby bird who had fallen out of its mother’s nest. And, much like what a carnivorous fox would do in that situation, she devoured it in one bite, broken jaw giving ample room to house all of Foxy’s cock. Still, it was snug enough that Foxy felt every moist crevice of her mouth, like a chrysalis meant to keep a caterpillar warm and safe until it exploded into a brilliant butterfly, and explode Foxy did, gallons of oil spilling past Mangle’s lips. He was almost embarrassed by how short this lasted, but she didn’t seem to mind, flexing her boobs as she readily lapped up every drop, a few streams of the oil marinating her nipples like a steak ready to be broiled at 350 degrees.

But, just as quickly as the fluid left his salami limp and soggy, more rushed downward to replace it, his erection reborn, evolved like a Pokemon to be even stronger and more resilient than before. Inspired by Foxy’s renewed vigor, Mangle started to suck harder, teeth gnashing into Foxy’s man meat with all of the ferocity of a beaver gnawing down on a mighty oak tree. Foxy moaned as his cock tore open, becoming just as mangled and disgruntled as the beautiful lady fox kneeling beside him. He almost came at the thought of it, but he held it in. Freddy had told him that there was nothing gayer than cumming in a girl’s mouth twice, unless it was a Wednesday, the gayest day of the week. Since it was only Friday, Foxy quickly unsheathed his sword from Mangle’s jowls.

Now that her broken, unhinged jaw was macerated in his love, Foxy moved onto his next target, helping Mangle stand up before cupping her erect milk bags under his hooked hand. He gently poked her nip nops like one boops a cat’s snoot, quickly and delicately, like they might bite back. Some frosting clung to his hook, and Foxy licked it off, watching Mangle’s eyes glaze over at the sight of his robotic tongue. She gently puffed out her chest and took Foxy’s head in her dainty, plastic hands, nestling his face right in her boobs, smearing neon blue on the fox’s cheeks.

Foxy’s felt his mind turn to static as he realize where he was. He felt like the first man on the moon, weightless and ready to explore all of those craters and crevices. It was one small step for penis, one giant leap for penis-kind as Foxy opened wide and inserted a full chesticle into his mouth. Since his jaw wasn’t ripped off like Mangle’s, not all of her majestic hump could fit, but he made it work. He went right into action, sucking off the frosting that the workers hadn’t bothered to wipe away, making her pale, plastic chest as shiny and clean as the day she was built. As sweet as the blue frosting tasted before, it was nothing compared to how good it was when it mixed with the creamy softness of her body.

Once she was clean and prepped, nipples diamond rockets of hardened flesh, Foxy decided to pleasure her further. His tongue rolled over her nipples in a rotational formation, like he was an Olympic rower trying to navigate the endless lake that was Mangle’s massive tits. But Foxy didn’t care if he won a medal or if he even finished at all, only that he could spend time getting wet and wild in her waters. Mangle caressed his head as he sucked, pressing him further and further into her Charybdis-like rack under his teeth scratched her plastic skin, digging into the endoskeleton that lay underneath. She didn’t seem to mind the now permanent bite mark on her left boob, the first bit of damage that she longed for, desired ever since she saw Foxy’s galactic cock for the first time.

As Foxy released the titties, he wondered what he should do next, to bring her even more pleasure this night. He thought about fucking her tight little robot pussy, but, alas, he already had his fill from the fleshlights he stole from the lost and found. Instead, Foxy gently lay Mangle onto the tile floor on the backroom, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead as he readied his throbbing member between her Rocky Mountains, plunging it back and forth like an overworked janitor separately trying to unclog a toilet, and Mangle was the stubborn pipe refusing to let the mound of excess toilet paper flow through. So, you best believe Foxy was going to fuck that toilet into submission and get that raise he needed to feed his family.

Seeing Foxy pound the ever-loving shit out of her plastic tatas only made Mangle hornier, squishing her boobs together to tighten the plastic walls of her cleavage. She moaned as the fuzzy tip of his tickle pickle skewered the bottom of her chin with every thrust, its massive length too much for her boobs to contain. At that moment, Mangle was happy that Foxy chose to titty fuck her; with the size of his pecker, he might just split her vagene in two.

Foxy felt himself melt further into Mangle, the friction of his fur-covered cock sliding against her scratched-up plastic body welding the two together, but, all of a sudden, he noticed something. His heat-vision picked up on something throbbing between her legs, the internal mechanisms of her nethers nearly smoking from the heat of her arousal. Using his expert vagina touching powers, Foxy slowly inserted two fingers into Mangle’s chamber of secrets. Her innards had lubed itself with more motor oil, making her walls slick and hot like he was fingering a pizza. She let out a low moan and Foxy continued to thrust all three of his appendages with the speed and control of a race car driver making his way around the bends and curves of her body.

“No,” Mangle moaned out, glassy eyes flooded with lust. “Use your hook.” Foxy looked down at his large, curved hook perfect for piercing any g spot, shredding the clitoris to ribbons because, unlike most men, Foxy knew where to find it. But, would his hooked hand cause any permanent damage to Mangle’s electronic vagooter? Only one way to find out.

Foxy snaked his hand through the labyrinth that was Mangle’s pussy, his hook slashing through layers of wires and metal with ease. Mangle moaned as her juicy walls were stroked by the sharpened tip of Foxy’s hook, biting her lip as the fox continued to destroy her from both ends, flaming dong melting into her plastic boobs. But, even with the pain, Mangle had been through worse in the toddler room, and, if the workers could rebuild her from that, this would be a breeze. If anything, she enjoyed it, feeling her body combust with every thrust.

“Please, harder, harder!” Foxy kept thrusting until his wrist and arm entered Mangle, the heavily-breasted animatronic’s metal walls expanding to accommodate the appendage. He could hear her gears turning as her vagina continued to widen until Foxy was sure he could crawl inside and live in her womb like a hibernating bear waiting for winter to end.

Foxy kept going until Mangle came like a firehose, oil spewing from her front butt until the floor was coated in a thin layer of lubrication. Once he knew she was satisfied, the fox animatronic released the beast, his oil fluids exploding all over Mangle’s tits and face, swollen pecker deflating only slightly, as, even when flaccid, it was still a sight to be seen. He thought he was going to grow hard again, but his body was spent, collapsing on top of Mangle, who placed a gentle, loving arm around his furry, sweaty back. The room smelled like burning machinery and the blossoming remnants of passion between the two animatronics.

The two laid there in their fluids, Foxy’s cock and Mangle’s platinum vagene dripping robot seed like a lazy sprinkler system barely trying to make sure that all of the grass is moistened. Both didn’t seem to mind the oil coming from the gashes in their body, the pain that was starting to emerge now that the adrenalin from their epic orgasms was starting to wear off. But, as Foxy noticed the security camera in the room shift over, the night guard probably staring at them, jerking his baby carrot dick at the pure lust and passion that back closet, he knew he had to leave. With his heaving schlong flopping between his legs like a sock full of softened butter, Foxy left the room, giving Mangle a small wave as he left.

He knew he would back the next Friday and the next one, maybe until the end of time or when his third leg decided to fall off, Foxy decided, as he felt more oil swell up his cock in preparation. Such was the day in the life of an animatronic at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.


End file.
